


Issac and max stuff

by MuffinBug, Uno_the_gambling_master



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBug/pseuds/MuffinBug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uno_the_gambling_master/pseuds/Uno_the_gambling_master





	Issac and max stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is max normal is issac
> 
> Smut warning
> 
> Issac is 5"6'  
> Max is 6"3'

"Cock whore"

" **cum slut** "

"go suck a dick"

" **ok come over here** "

"No cum dump"

" **ouch I'm hurt** "

"would you like me to hurt you more?"

" **Oh** **yes please master** "

"actually I think im okay"

" **aw please I would love to feel your sharp little teeth drag against my cock** "

"and I'd love to try eating a kidney, but apparently they're "unhealthy""

" **your weird issac** "

"I'm not weird I'm awesome"

" **Sure you are** "

"I saw that"

" **Saw what** "

"you rolled your eyes"

" **No I didn't** " 

"um yeah you did"

" **Ok then what are you going to do about it** "

"nothing, not worth my time"

" **Aw I thought you would punish me** "

"maybe another time"

" **Cant wait** "

"ok sit down" 

" **Why?** "

"because I want to check your arm"

" **oh i though you wanted to suck me or something, cum slut** "

"quit calling me that"

" **Why does it bother you?** "

 "Yeah a little bit"

" **You call me a cock whore, why can't I call you a cum slut?** "

"Because I'm not a slut!"

" **if your not a slut then I'm not a whore** "

"then why are you always begging for me?"

" **Because I love you** "

"Well I can't really deny that"

 " **Deny what?** "

"that I love you"

" **Well of course you can't** "

issac walked over and hugged max, his sleeve covered arms wrapping around max's bare back. "Go get dressed max" he chuckled, "nope" max said shaking his head. "Why not?" Issac asked looking into max's cat like eyes. "Because it won't make any difference when soon your going to be undressed" max said shaking his head, "what do you mean?" Issac asked looking genuinely confused. Max put his finger over issacs lips then kissed him. Issac huffed a bit and kissed back.

he quickly separated and looked at max. "What did you mean?" He asked with a glare. "Nothing nothing, lets go cuddle in bed" max said shrugging. Issac rolled his eyes a bit and slipped out of max's grip. Max smiled and went to his room,  issac followed slowly.

max  walked in and plopped down. Issac yawned quietly and layed down next to him. "Hey I made something" max mumbled, "wanna see" issac looked at his with a smile "yeah duh" max chuckled and picked him up then ran you the basement to reveal a universe teleporter. Issac pointed to a timeline that he was in, max nodded and pressed some buttons, seconds later they were in the attack on titan universe.

~timeskip brought to you by issac totally WRECKING a titan and getting food at the same time woo~

Issac growled and looked at max "lets go home... I'll let you be seme" he said as a titan approached. "YES OK" Max pulled out the remote and typed in something then teleported them back home and immediately started making out with Issac, completely dominating his mouth. Issac moans and kisses back with a small smirk. "I'm going to tie you up and fuck you until you pass out" max purred in issacs ear "yes master use all of your toys and chains" issac said with a seductive smirk. "You sure?" Max asked tilting his head. "Hell you can kill me for all i care" Max looked seriously into his eyes "Never" he said. "Just saying" issac shrugged "at least push me close to death" issac finished and winked. Max growled and grew hard in his pants, "Give me a second, go upstairs and don't touch yourself... or I don't touch you for a week" he demanded. issac nodded and ran up to his room as max went to the basement and set up a room. A couple minutes passed and issac started twirling his hair around his finger, max smiled and walked in seeing the little boy getting bored. He picked issac up and carried him to the room. 

Once the were in max smirked and tied him to the wall. Issac looked at him confused, "don't worry baby this will be good" he mumbled and stripped them, issac nodded softly and opened his legs slightly. Max says, "I need your consent for this and you're struggling quite a bit..." He jerked Issac's erect dick "but this shows me that you want it" issac blushed slightly "Damn- ngh- it" he moaned a little. "Do you want me Issac?" Max asked kindly, "Yes max i want you, I want you really badly, ah I want you to suck me hard" issac panted out. Max kissed Issac's neck and bit it. He put his fingers in Issac's mouth and muttered, "suck them." Issac started sucking them and licking them, saliva that had a small taste of cheesecake covering them. Max started grinding his dick up against Issac's. He shoved his fingers down Issac's throat. "Beg for me while they're in your mouth" Issac moaned and licked them "ah max more aaaaah I need more of you, I need all of you, give yourself to me." "good little uke" Max jerked his dick up and down and started to suck his dick very hard and pushed a finger that was lubed up with Issac's saliva into his ass. Issac moaned loudly and his body temperatures started rising "ah max i need you so fucking bad i need you in me" max sighed "Just let me stretch you out, I don't want to hurt you too badly" He added another finger and did a scissoring motion then curled them and hit his prostate. Issac moaned and threw his head back. Max feels his dick twitch at the sight, sound, and taste. He says, "I need to be inside you. I can't wait much longer." Max groans.

~~~~timeskip cause I don't feel like writing smut rn :/ ~~~~

Issac an max layed together panting, "you know you really are a stut" max said with a soft chuckle as he layed on his side, "you really are a whore" issac grumbled as he layed in front of max, facing away from him. "Yeah but only for you" max chuckled softly. "Okay yeah" issac smiled and turned to his other side and looked at max. Max sighed and pulled him closer and into a hug, "I love you dork" he hummed, issac glared at him "I'm not a whale penis" 

"yeah okay whatever" max said and rolled his eyes, "your such a butt" issac mumbled and turned to look at max. "Yeah I know but at least I'm lovable" the tall male stated matter-of-a-factly, "yeah you are" issac agreed and rolled over into max's arms. "I love you too max" he whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
